My Little Daughter Is Growing Up
by twewyAA
Summary: In which Trucy wants to date.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I'm not that good at ongoing plots so this is just a one shot. I hope you will enjoy reading it, I have tried my best :)**

* * *

Trucy walked home from school with a big smile on her face. The guy she liked had asked her out!

She swung the front door of the Wright Anything Agency open. "I'm home!"

Apollo rolled his chair back from his desk, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Hey Trucy, how was school?"

Trucy giggled, unable to suppress her happiness. "Well...there's this guy..." She trailed off.

Apollo choked on his drink. "Are you... are you... preg-"

"What the hell!" Trucy whacked Apollo's arm. "Oh my god, he just asked me out."

Apollo sighed in relief. "Thank god, I wouldn't want to defend Mr Wright for the murder of that guy. Not that he's going to be happy that you want to date someone."

"Come on, daddy will be fine with it. He's pretty chill with everything." Trucy reassured.

* * *

"WHAT? WHO IS THIS GUY? HOW DARE HE EVEN TALK TO YOU?" Phoenix Wright's booming voice resonated through the room.

Trucy winced, and attempted to convince him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Apollo slithering away as he had sensed the danger. "Daddy, it's just a date! I really like him and he's always nice to me."

"Nope, nope you're not dating until you're 30!" Phoenix persisted.

"That's just unfair! Other 16 year olds are allowed to date." She was furious now.

"NO MEANS NO TRUCY." Phoenix's voice had finality to it, as he tried to end this discussion.

However, before Trucy could retaliate, the front door creaked open and Ema Skye stepped in.

"Geez, I thought Apollo was the one who is always practicing his chords of steel. Since when did you join the club, Mr Wright?" Ema's voice faltered as she took in the scene in front of her, realising that she may have barged in on a family argument. "Right... maybe I'll come back later..." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Trucy called out to her."I'm going to go out with Ema, because I need a girl to talk to."

* * *

With that she spun around, grabbed Ema's arm and dragged her out of Wright Anything Agency.

Ema took Trucy to a quaint little coffee shop in the area. Trucy got a table while Ema went to the counter to order two coffees.

After taking their drinks and getting seated, Ema looked up at Trucy. "So, you're dad doesn't approve of the guy you like?" She asked.

Trucy rolled her eyes. "My dad doesn't even know his name, let alone what sort of guy he is. Daddy just doesn't approve of ANY guy who wants to be around me. It's so frustrating!"

Ema nodded, now understanding the situation. "I guess Mr Wright is a bit overprotective. I know you probably see lots of people at school dating, but Mr Wright was a defence attorney, and now Apollo is one."

Trucy frowned, not seeing the connection. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I just mean that he's seen lot's of crime and horrible things, and it's probably a little unnerving to let his daughter go out with a total stranger." Ema explained.

Seeing the logic, Trucy nodded. "I get it... but I don't think my date is going to pull out a knife and stab me. I know him, he's a great guy"

Ema laughed. "Of course! You just need to consider Mr Wright's point of view when you're trying to convince him. I think yelling at him will make him feel like he's in a courtroom and he'll start defending himself."

Trucy smiled at Ema. "Thanks Ema, thats actually really good advice. It's nice to talk to someone female for a change. I don't have a mum or a sister to talk to..." She looked down at the ground sadly.

Just then, Ema's phone started ringing. Ema cast Trucy a worried glance but picked up anyway. "Hey Lana!" She said with a smile.

Although Trucy couldn't hear Lana's part of the conversation, she gathered that Lana wanted to meet up with Ema and spend some time together. Trucy was wistfully thinking about what it would be like to have a sister, when she heard Ema say something unexpected.

"Not today, Lana, I'm out with someone important. I'll take a rain-check on that though. Dinner tomorrow?" Ema asked. After hearing Lana's affirmative reply, she ended the call.

"Why did you do that? You don't have to hang around if you've got something better to do." Trucy said, surprised.

Ema smiled. "I can meet up with my sister anytime. Right now I think it's more important for me to be here."

Trucy was still unsure. "I don't want take away time from your sister..."

Ema shook her head. "It's just as important that I spend time with you. After all, I may have a big sister, but I still have room for a little one."

Trucy came over and hugged Ema, appreciating her presence.

* * *

Ema dropped off Trucy back at the Wright Anything Agency and wished her good luck on convincing Mr Wright.

Trucy slowly walked over to her father who was scribbling away at something on his desk. "Working hard?" She asked.

Phoenix looked up in shock. "When did you get back Trucy!" He tried to cover up the page with folders and books.

Trucy realised something was strange, and quickly grabbed the piece of paper. Once she saw what it was, she couldn't help but laugh. "A Sudoku? I thought you were doing work!" She teased.

He sighed. "Doing Sudokus kept my mind off an extremely stressful subject."

"About that dad, I get that you're worried about me, but he's an good person. Please, if you let me go on a date, he's going to come here to pick me up anyway. You can meet him before we go out. You can be the judge." Trucy patiently explained.

"If I wanted to be a judge, why would I have become a defence attorney?" Phoenix said sarcastically.

Trucy groaned. "Oh my god, stop daddy. That's not even funny."

Phoenix smiled. "Okay, well I might be okay with it...but one wrong move and I'll have him arrested."

"Daddy, if you wanted to be a cop, why did you become a defence attorney?" Trucy giggled.

"So I take it I never told you about that time Detective Gumshoe gave me some handcuffs?"

Trucy's smile faded. "WHAT!"

Her father laughed. "I'm only kidding, I won't do that to your little boyfriend."

Trucy rolled her eyes. "Thanks dad. Thanks for agreeing. You should know that not everyone is out to get me."


End file.
